Bardock
Biografija Pozadina Bardock je Sajan plaćenik niske klase koji vodi mali vod sastavljen od još četvorice Sajanskih vojnika u Bardock - Gokuov otac: Tora, Fasha, Borgos i Shugesh. Njegova supruga Gine takođe je u jednom trenutku bila deo Bardockovog tima. Zajedno, tim zarađuje za život putujući na razne planete gde defilira odbranu ovih civilizacija i priprema ih za planetarno tržište Frize. Bardock je bio poznat po svojoj hrabrosti čak i među Sajanima, Paragus ga spominje u Zmajeva Kugla Z: Broli - Legendarni Super Sajanac kada prepozna Gokua kao Bardockovog sina, i može se pomisliti da je Paragus bio Bardockov superiorni prema Dopunski Daizenshuu. Nakon što ga je nekoliko puta spasio na bojnom polju, Gine je razvio osećanja prema Bardocku. Zbog svoje nežne prirode, Gine nije bila isključena zbog borbi i povučena. Njena nežna priroda promenila je i Bardockovo ponašanje, jer Sajancu obično ne pokazuju brigu o svojoj deci, ali Bardock to čini. Bardock i Gine su već imali dva sina do uništenja planete Vegete. Prema Akirator Torijami, par Bardock-a i Gine-a bili su oni retki Sajanci koji su bili spojeni drugom vezom osim u reproduktivne svrhe, a u jednom intervjuu kaže da je i sam Bardock možda imao braće i sestre, ali možda čak i sam Bardock to baš i nije znam, a u svakom slučaju verovatno ni on za to nema interesa. Broli film i Zmajeva Kugla Minus vise o [[Zmajevoj Kugli Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child|Zmajevoj Kugli Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child]]'' i Zmajeva Kugla Super: Broli Film'' Bardock i Leek se bore protiv vanzemaljaca na drugoj planeti kada na svojim Skaulterom dobiju poruku kojom naređuju da se svi Sajanci da se vrate na planetu Vegeta. Njih dvojica kreću prema planeti, primetivši Frizin svemirski brod koji lebdi u orbiti iznad planete Vegete. Bardock smatra da Friza mora imati skriven program. Po povratku na planetu Vegetu, Bardock od Tara saznaje da su Frizini ljudi pitali legendu o Super Sajancu. u svom suočavanju sa Frizonom Supernovom]] Bardock ide kući da se ponovo sretne sa Gine i pita je li njihov sin Kakarot još uvek u njegovom inkubatoru. Gine kaže da jeste, ali prošlo je tri godine, tako da će uskoro biti pušten na slobodu. Bardock takođe saznaje da je Raditz izvan sveta sa Vegetom i Napom. Bardock-ova ispunjava Ginea o onome što se događa i uvjerava je da će sve biti u redu dok ima plan. Njegov plan je poslati Kakarot sa sveta na planetu zvanu Zemlja, koju je već preispitivao, a stanovništvo je uglavnom mirno i niko ne može predstavljati pretnju Kakarotu. Odatle bi je sačekali i ako Bardock greši jednostavno će otići na Zemlju, dobiti Kakarot i vratiti se, a ako ne, pobeći će na Zemlju ako bude vremena. Kasnije noću, Bardock krade Attack Ball, a on i Gine šalju Kakarota na Zemlju, odlučujući tako da o tome obavesti Raditza. Bardock stavlja ruku na prozor kabineta kao i Kakarot. Bardock kaže svom sinu da je jak i hrabar prema njemu i nasmeje mu se dok je Kakarot doleteo na sigurno. Mesec dana nakon toga Friza leti iznad planete Vegete i baca svoju Supernovu na nju. Bardock pokušava da ga raznese, ali njegov napad je savladan i on se dezintegriše. Zmajeva Kugla Z Sajan Saga vise o Sajan Sagi Bardock se pojavljuje na početku prve epizode Zmajeve kugle Z Kai, on se suočava s Frizinom u atmosveri planete Vegete i pokušava ga napadbe svojim Final Spirit Cannonom da promeni budućnost, ali Friza se samo smeje i palje svoju Supernovu koja prestiže Bardoka i potom udari planetu Vegetu, što rezultira Genocid nad Sajancima. Friza Saga vise o Frizi Sagi i Torom tokom nastupa u Zmajeva Kugla Z]] Budući da je Bardock prvenstveno bio kreacija Toei Animation, tek nakon emitovanja u Zmajeva Kugla Z: Bardock, Gokuov otac će se pojaviti u Mangi. Bardock se pojavio u pojavi kamena sa dva panela, u Frizinovom povratnom udarcu kada vidi Gokua, koji ga podseća na Bardocka, Friza se seća da ga je Bardock napao pre nego što je uništio Planetu Vegetu, a ubijen je zajedno sa ostatkom Sajanaca kada je Friza uništio planetu (koristio je napada Supernove). Bardock je takođe nastupio u pojavnim filmovima u Anime seriji Zmajeva Kugla Z, uključujući i Frizine flashback-ove na scenu „poslednji sukob“ koji je bio vrhunac Bardocka - Gokuov otac, kada Friza zaključuje da je Bardock odnos prema Goku-u kad se priseća uništenja planete Vegete. Ostali filmski nastupi vise o Zmajeve Kugla Z:Bardock - Gokuov otac Posle raščišćavanja društva na planeti Kanasi kao u Formi Velikog majmuna, pojavljuje se oslabljeni preživeli čovek, uhvativši Bardoka kao stražara, i ugradi u Sajanima sposobnost prekognitivnog predviđanja. Ova sposobnost, veruju Kanasi, sa vremenom će Bardocku osvetiti za zločine koje Sajanci počine u ime Frize. Dok se oporavlja nakon povratka voda na planetu Vegetu, Bardock je upoznat sa onim što propušta kao zabluda. U svojoj viziji svedoči razaranju svoje planete od strane Frize i takođe vidi spasenje planete Zemlje preko svog sina Kakarota. Za to vreme, predsedavajući lekari svedoče da se Bardockov nivo snage približava 10 000, i da bi ovom brzinom mogao da nadmaši snagu Sajanskog, Kralja Vegetu. Bardock je još uvek bez posla kada Friza sprovodi svoj sebični plan da razreši paranoju koju doživljava. Sledeći naređenje Frize, sposobni Vojnici Tora, Fasha, Borgos i Shugesh dobivaju upute da očiste civilizaciju Planete Meat. Tokom svoje posete planeti, grupa nailazi na jednog od najopasnijih miniona Frize, Dodoria i njegove elite, koji ih izdaju po Frizovim naredbama i čine kratki rad Bardockove ekipe. Kad je Bardock obavešten da je njegov Tim prihvatio ponudu na planeti Meat, još uvijek povređeni Bardock užurbano se priprema za potragu za prijateljima, nesvestan opasnosti koje ga čekaju na njegovom odredištu. Na putu ka svojoj Attack Ball nailazi na svog novorođenog sina Kakarota i proverava nivo snage da vidi da li je njegova vizija o njemu kako odrasta u jakog ratnika tačna, ali zanemaruje tu ideju nakon što vidi da njegov sin ima samo prosek nivo snage. Na kraju, jednom na Meat-u, Bardock otkriva razorene drugove i, na sreću, otkriva da je Tora živ, ali u kritičnom stanju. Zaklevši se da će se osvetiti svo četvoro, Bardock uklanja Torovu traku, sada natopljenu u krvi, i stavlja je preko glave. Bardocka iznenada napadne Dodorijeva elita, mada je za Sajanske niske klase on sposoban da dominira nad borcima elitne klase sve dok Dodoria ne pokrene Energetski top, nadvladavši Bardocka, raznese ga mrtvim telima svojih prijatelja i ostavi ga mrtvog. Bardock jedva preživljava ovaj napad i, pomirivši se sa činjenicom da su njegove vizije stvarna predosećaja, a ne slučaj delirija, očajnički se bori protiv vremena da se vrati na planetu Vegetu i promijeni mračnu sudbinu svog naroda. Po povratku na planetu, on odmah počinje da širi reč opasnosti, ali njegova panika (kao i stanje njegovog stanja) samo vodi ostale Sajance da veruju da Bardock preteruje, pošto je napokon dočekao svoj meč tokom tipične misije. Ljut zbog reakcije koju je primio, Bardock viče na ostale Sajance zbog neverice i oni su omamljeni u tišini. Bardock shvata beznadnost svoje situacije, ali sin mu se pojavi u viziji i Bardock krene u besnilo i kreće se prema nebu gdje orbita svemirski brod Frize, u posljednjem slučaju nastoji da uguši plan Frize. Dok Bardock pokazuje nenormalnu sposobnost odbiti stotine Frizinih vojnika, Friza odlučuje da situacija raste iz ruku. Odluku Frize učvrstila je njegova bezobzirnost drugog Sajana, Kralja Vegete, koji je napao svemirski brod Frize sa svojim slugama u pokušaju da spasi svog princa, Vegetu (koji u ovom trenutku nije ni blizu broda, dok izvršava naredbe o drugoj planeti). Nakon ubistva Kralja Vegete i njegove kraljevske garde, Friza izlazi u orbitu planete Vegete gde se sreće sa Bardokom, koji insistira na tome da Sajanci odbijaju da dalje vrše potlačivanje i zapovijedanje od strane tiranina i najavljuje svoje namere da se osveti za sve ubijene zbog Frize. Rekavši da ionako briše Sajance, Friza ne vidi problem sa Bardock-ovim navodom i pomalo strpljivo sluša Bardock-ov govor, ističući savršenu priliku da započne svoj genocid. Ovo otvaranje dolazi kada Bardock pokušava ubiti Frizu koristeći Final Spirit Cannon, na što Friza uzvraća smehom, dok širi nabojnu Supernovu koja apsorbuje Bardockovu eksploziju. U nekim trenucima, Supernova se oslobađa vrha Frize i brige kroz brojne vojnike koji su prolazili na putu ka Planeti Vegeti; Bardock je jedan od prvih koji su potrošili lopticu energije. Dok je spaljen u okviru Supernove, Bardock ima jednu poslednju viziju: sina Goku (rođenog Kakarota) izazivača i pobedivši Frizu, koja mu daje osmeh na lice. Njegovo žaljenje je, međutim, što nikada nije imao šansu da drži svoje dete u naruču pre nego što je dete naručeno na Zemlju samo nekoliko dana nakon što se rodio. Međutim, u japanskom dub, kao i u Zmajeva Kugla Z Kai, Bardock govori svom sinu Kakarotu da se osveti Sajancima i Planeti Vegeti. Kulerova osveta vise o Zmajeva Kugla Z: Kulerova osveta Otvaranje Kulerova osveta prikazuje kraj scene Bardocka - Gokuov otac, koji je Bardock-a suočen sa Frizom. Kuler svedoči da se njegov brat suočio sa poslednjim Sajanom i onom koji uništava planetu Vegetu. Salza tada otkrije svemirski pod koji leti, ali Kuler odlučuje da ga ignoriše rekavši da je Friza bezbrižna i da je njegova greška što će Sajanac preživeti. Ostale priče u Zmajevoj Kugli Šta ako scenario Epizoda o Bardocku vise o Epizoda o Bardocku Dok ga preplavljuje Frizina Supernova, Towa koristi crvotočinu da bi ga zarobio, međutim, on beži u prošlost. Bardock preživljava nakon svoje bitke protiv Frize i budi se u krevetu na planeti koja podseća na Planet Vegetu. Leče ga dva vanzemaljca: seoski lekar Ipana i njegov sin Berri. Bardock napominje da je lek koji ga je lečio sličan tečnosti iz Medicinske Mašine i Ipana kaže da je ime planete Planeta Plant, staro ime Planet Vegete, tako da se Bardock počinje pitati da li je bio u prošlosti. Kada dva Vojnika po imenu Toobi i Kabira dođu i izavljuju da će osvojiti planetu, Bardock se suočava i ubija ih. Meštani mu dolaze da mu se zahvale, ali Bardock odleti u pećinu. Kada Berri stigne u pećinu sa korpom hrane, Bardock mu kaže da ode, ali na kraju pojede hranu mladog vanzemaljca i vremenom postane tolerantna prema njemu. Kada svemirski gusar Chilled i njegovi vojnici dođu da istraže biljni planet, usled smrti Toobija i Cabira, Berri kaže Bardocku da se loše oseća prema njemu. Kada Chilled i njegovi Vojnici počnu da terorišu planetu, Berri moli Bardocka da pomogne Plants. Sećajući se decimije svojih prijatelja na Planetu Plant, Bardock prihvata i spašava Ipana od ljudi Chilled. Kad ugleda Chilled-a, Bardock ga zbunjuje zbog Frize i ljutito ga napadne udarcem u lice. Chilled ga šutira i počinje da ga drobi. Chilled će uskoro isporučiti eksploziju završne energije Bardocku kad Berri pojuri napred u pokušaju da ga spasi. Međutim, Chilled baca eksploziju umesto njega, ranivši Berrija. Kad to vidi, Bardock pomisli na Frizu i smrt svoje posade i postane besan. Zatim se transformiše u Super Sajanca. On i Chilled ponovo počinju borbu, a Ohlađeni pokušava da ga Ki Blast do smrti, i kao krajnje sredstvo, koristi Death Ball da pokuša da uništi Planet Plant zajedno sa Bardockom. Međutim, Bardock aktivira Rebellion Trigger na Chilled-a, a sila eksplozije poslala je tiranina da leti u svemir. Meštani navijaju za Bardoka, a on se smeška i zatim odlazi. Otkriveno je da je Chilled znanje o Super Sajancu prenošeno njegovim potomcima. Zmajeva Kugla Online vise o Zmajeva Kugla Online Mira Bardok-a spašava Frizine tehnike, ali Mira ga tada kontroliše kao slugu. Kada je Mira pod kontrolom, Bardock privremeno nosi belu masku koja ga ispira mozak i sposobna je da blokira Blutz Waves. Tokom trećeg Time Machine Quest-a (TMK3), Time Breaker Bardock pojavljuje se u 761. godini kako bi prekinuo Gohanov trening sa Pikolom, igrač mora proći niz borbe, dok je to radio, Time Breaker Bardock je uspio u ispiranju mozga Gohana u svojoj Formi Velikom majmuna. Nakon što je igrač pobedio Time Breaker Bardock, sva priča se vraća u normalu i Pikolo uništava mesec u tom procesu. Kasnije, u četvrtom Time Machine Kuestu (TMK4) tokom 762. godine, Time Breaker Bardock se ponovo pojavljuje i on se bori protiv igrača, tokom vrhunca bitke, njegova maska se lomi na levoj strani, pokazujući crvenu traku za glavu što čini da mu je na obrazu ožiljak. Mira se pojavljuje i napada Time Patrol Trunks. Igrač se mora boriti protiv njega (dok Time Breaker Bardock nigde nije viđen), posle bitke, Mira odluči da uništi Zemlju, ali na kraju se pojavi Bardock (sada sa maskom totalno slomljenom) i zgrabi ga za leđa, pita Mira kako se usuđuje to učiniti, na što Bardock odgovara da je širom otvorena dok je pripremao napad. Bardock tada kaže iako mu je Mira spasio život, on će postupiti po svojoj volji, tako da Bardock optužuje napad za samouništenje i kaže zbogom svom sinu Kakarotu i pokreće ga, očigledno ih ubijajući dok se Time Patrol Trunks probudio i moglo se videti uništenje Bardocka, ali kako se dim čistio, Mira je preživeo eksploziju. Na kraju petog Time Machine Quest-a (TMK5), pokazalo se da je i Bardock preživeo svoj napad na samouništenje. U šestoj emisiji Time Machine Quest (TMK6) tokom događaja na Planeti Namek, kako vojnik galaktičke vojske Frize kreće u pucanje Time Patrola Trunks u leđa, pojavljuje se Bardock i ubija vojnika, a zatim pozdravlja Time Patrol Trunks-a i pretpostavlja da ga ima puno pitati, ali Bardock ga upozorava da Towa pokušava isprati mozak Goku, Time Patrol Trunks odgovara da je to nemoguće, jer Goku ima čisto srce, Bardock smatra da ako je Ginju-ova duša ugrađena u Gokuovo telo, onda je i to moguće. Time Patrol Trunks pita zašto im Bardock pomaže, Bardock to obično odgovori, jer je Goku njegov sin, ali on preformuliše liniju samo govoreći da mu duguje uslugu, a zatim sklapa savez sa njim. Iako je sada heroj, Bardock zadržava svoju državu Time Breaker Bardock kada pomaže Time Patrol Trunks-u da spasi Goku-a, jer su mu oči još crvene, a čuva i Time Breaker Battle Armor. Xenoverse vise o Dragon Ball Xenoverse Legendarni Super Sajanac Saga Bardock se pojavljuje u tajnom scenariju glavne priče. U njemu se Bardock suočava sa Frizinim vojnicima pod Demigrovom Mračnom magijom, Future Warrior pomaže Bardoku da prođe kroz sve njih kako bi došao do Frize. Kad to učini, Bardock se mora suočiti i sa Frizom, takođe pod mračnom magijom, sve dok ne izvede svoj Supernova napad i pogodi Bardocka, ali umesto da umre, Bardock iznenada nestane, spasivši ga crvotočina, kako je objasnio Chronoa, odmah nakon ovog incidenta. Kasnije se Bardock pojavljuje u Brolijevom scenariju, Broli pokušava napasti Gokua tokom njegove borbe protiv Frize, igrač mora pomoći Bardocku u zaustavljanju Brolija u 762. godini, na Dying Namek. Tokom bitke, Future Trunks otkrivaju da je sve ovo zbog Demigre. Zatim se sva tri lika transportuju na Zemlju zbog Zmajevih Kugla (Goku je po želeo da ih sve prevezu na Zemlju). Tamo se nastavljaju boriti sve dok se Vegeta na kraju ne pojavi, Bardock ga moli da stvori Power Ball, čineći to, mogao bi da se transformiše u Formu Velikog majmuna, Vegeta je to učinio i Bardock se ponovo pojavljuje u tom obliku, ali ne pre nego što ga uništi, sprečavajući Brolija od pretvaranja u Formu Velikog majmuna takođe. Kasnije su Veliki majmun Bardock, Future Warrior i Vegeta uspeli su da pobede Brolija. Bardock tada pada u nesvest. Xenoverse 2 vise o Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Bardock igra tercijarnu antagonističku ulogu kao Maskirani Sajanac pod kontrolom Mire i Towe. Otvarajući Xenoverse 2, prikazana je Vremena koja se sastoji od istorije Genocida Sajanaca, Bardock ima viziju Zlatnog Frize koja se suočava sa Super Sajan Plavi Goku-om u 779 Godini pre nego što je napao Frizu sa svojim Final Cannon Spiritom samo da bi ga apsorbovao Frizova Supernove koja uništava Planetu Vegetu i naizgled ubija Bardoka. Međutim, Towa i Mira očigledno intervenišu stvarajući crvotočinu koja Bardocka šalje u daleku prošlost, a on se kasnije pri kraju otvaranja prikazuje kao Maskirani Sajanac. Towa kasnije otkriva da je nakon što ju je progutao crvotočanin koji je stvorio Bardock uspeo da pobegne u daleku prošlost, prisilivši Mira i Towa da ga pođu za sobom i zarobili su ga nakon što su se događaji iz Epizode o Bardocku pretvorili, tako da su Towa i Mira delimično postali odgovoran za Bardockov susret sa Chilled-om koji su ga doveli do toga da postane Super Sajanac. Zanimljivo je da Vremenska patrola smatra da je borba sa Chilled-om deo službene vremenske trake, jer je Jierra poslan da obezbedi da Chilled opstane dovoljno dugo da prenesu znanje Super Sajanca, nagoveštavajući da je Epizoda iz Bardocka ipak mogla biti kanon. Kad Towa i Mira naiđu na Turles-a i Lorda Slug-a i daju im svoje plodove sa Drvetom Moći, Maskirani Sajanac se pojavljuje pored njih. Na Maskiranog Sajanac se takođe gleda kako Budući ratnik pomaže Trunksu protiv Mire u 762. godini. U Odlučujućoj bitci sa Majin Buu Sagom otkriveno je da Maskirani Sajanac potajno okuplja Kili iz bitki Time Patrole sa zlobnicima koji su bili osnaženi i/ili je regrutovana od strane Towe i Mire koja je smeštena u Energetskom Apsorberu kao što je onaj koji koriste Babidijeve snage i on je prikazan dajući ga Towa kako bi mogla da ga koristi za napajanje Mire. Towa takođe napominje da Turles, Slug i Cooler rade svoj dio nakupljanja štetne energije tokom svojih borbi sa Vremenskom patrolom. Budući Trunks takođe primećuje Maskiranog Sajanca sa Supervillain Janembom kada su u paklu kako bi sprečili Vegetu da ode u pomoć Goku tokom bitke sa Super Buu-om u 774. godini i kasnije to otkriju Chrono i Budući ratnik, nakon što se oporavio od povreda nanetih njega je Janemba ubrzo nakon poraza od Kid Buua. Budući ratnik primećuje Maskiranog Sajanca i juri za njim dok pokušava da pobegne na drugu vremensku liniju i oni završe na putu do 778. godine, prekidajući razgovor Goku-a i Birus-a o tome kako je on apsorbovao moć Super Sajanca Boga. Dvojica borbe i Bardokova maska delimično su slomljena, što je nagnalo Mira da se pojavi. Nakon što se Birus naljutip, Chronoa ga uspe smiriti pudingom, Bardock i Mira povuku se kad im Birus uljudno ponudi šolju za puding za koju Mira smatra da je ubistvo zujanje. Iako su Mira i Maskirani Sajanac odmakli, Budući Trunks prepoznao je Bardokovo lice kad mu se maska delimično slomila čime je Time Patrol otkrio identitet Maskiranog Sajanca i naučio kako vremenski prekidači deluju prisiljavajući Towu da promeni taktiku tokom The Emperor's Return Saga. Slike Bardock-ove slike Kategorija:Dragon Ball Z Kategorija:Likovi